


Swan Queen Week

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One place for all of my Swan Queen Week entries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not good at writing smut, so this is, like, /implied/ smut? But lusty. Definitely lusty. I think.

There was a firm knock at the door. Regina stood, wondering who the hell would be calling at this hour. Henry was sleeping over with his friend Nick, avoiding her more likely than anything. Their relationship had been… strained ever since the curse broke. They were trying, and she could feel it was slowly getting better, but no one else was making it very easy. 

Except Emma. Emma was trying to keep the lines of communication open between Henry and Regina, but they had gotten into an argument earlier that day. Emma had gotten herself an apartment with a room for Henry. She wanted Henry to come stay with her some nights. Regina worried that it would transition into him moving in, leaving her behind, and had fought with her son’s other mother. Alone, she had drowned her frustrations in her apple cider.

Back to the knock on the door.

Regina walks forward, keeping the composure of a queen even as her legs wobble and the world seems to spin beneath her. She pulls open the door, sneer in place, about to say something snarky when she stops. Standing at the door, leaning against her porch column, arms crossed over her chest, is none other than Emma Swan.

“Miss Swan,” she says, making an effort to enunciate each syllable to prevent drunken slurring. Emma rolls her eyes, pushing herself forward off the column to stand straight. Based on the wobble in her own step, Regina is not the only inebriated one.

“Aren’t we past that ‘Miss Swan’ crap yet, Mayor Mills?” she sighs, taking a lurching step forward. Regina raises one eyebrow, detecting the cheap booze on her breath.

“I hope you didn’t drive here,” Regina says primly.

“I walked.”

“Well then, I hope you didn’t walk all the way here expecting dinner. I already-”

“I’m not here for dinner.” Emma takes a large step forward, clearly invading Regina’s personal space. Regina doesn’t back away from the clear intimidation move. Even just the scent of Emma’s breath is making her more drunk.

“Then what are you here for?”

“You.” And with that, Emma lunges forward, kissing Regina. Caught off guard, Regina backs up into the house, and Emma kicks the door closed behind her.

Emma’s hands are forceful, confident, and sure.

Regina’s hands are needy, desperate, and ready. 

Very quickly, Emma has pushed Regina against the wall and is kissing her way down the woman’s neck while undoing the buttons on her shirt. The blouse hanging around her shoulders, Emma begins kissing her stomach, her chest, her abdomen. Regina grunts, pushing her head lower, and tears at Emma’s clothes. Remembering who she is, and what she can do, she envelopes them in magic. Now in the bedroom, laying naked against each other, they fall to the bed.

They are sloppy, and messy, and filled only with lust.


	2. Day 2: Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony: habitual greed or excess in eating.

“God, it’s so good,” Emma groans. 

“Emma, dear,” Regina sighs, watching her girlfriend take another bite of apple turnover. “Emma, can I have a bite?”

“No,” Emma moans, scooping out more ice cream. She whines, disappointed when she hits the bottom of the carton.

“You’ll have no room for dinner if you eat all of my turnover,” Regina reminds her. But Emma has already polished off two of the turnovers she had been planning on bringing to Sunday night family dinner with the Charmings.

“Don’t care,” she mumbles through a mouthful of ice cream. “Do we have more?” Regina rolls her eyes, shoving the bowl away from Emma. “Hey!” she protests. Regina doesn’t say anything, just takes the spoon and puts it in the sink. She watches the melted ice cream drip from Emma’s bottom lip, and kisses her, smiling at the sweet taste.

“I know something better you can eat,” Regina murmurs with her lips against Emma’s neck. The magic engulfs them, and they reappear in the bedroom, flush naked against each other. Emma nods eagerly. She loves to eat Regina’s pastries. But she is a true glutton for eating the  _ other things _ Regina can create.


	3. Day 3: Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed: intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inexperienced Bank Robber/ Helpful Bank Teller AU

“Put the money in the bag,” Emma shouted, brandishing her gun. She threw a big black duffel bag over the glass at the teller who stood there with one eyebrow raised. Emma is glad she had remembered her plastic mask. This woman’s gaze was burning a hole through her.

“You realize this is a tiny branch of a local bank?” the woman says, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m one of two employees on right now. We barely have $10,000 in cash.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have security cameras, either,” Emma sneers. “Now,  _ Regina _ ,” she adds, reading the woman’s name tag, “just put all the cash you have in that bag. None of those dye packs, no tracers, no marked bills, nothing!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Regina replies, rolling her eyes. Emma scoffs, keeping the gun trained on Regina’s head. The other teller was laying face down on the ground with the other three patrons, hands on their heads, staying out of the way. “How old are you, anyway? You look like a kid.”

“None of your damn business!” Emma squeaks. Sure, she was only nineteen, but who the hell was this lady to ask? Regina snickers, hearing the crack in Emma’s voice.

“First time robbing a bank, dear?”

“N-no!” Emma insisted. “Just shut up and get the money!”

“Fresh outta high school? Trying to pay for college? Broke? Homeless? Pregnant?” Regina asks as she slowly empties the drawers, her hand wavering over their panic button. She should push it, get help. But this girl is not dangerous, Regina is sure of it. Her hands are shaking with the weight of the gun, and she keeps glancing around, waiting for someone to tell her what to do next. “Did a boyfriend put you up to this?”

“Stop!” Emma shrieks. “Just shut up, and put the money in the bag. It’s none of your damn business why I need the money!”  _ Boyfriend, definitely _ , Regina thinks to herself. She cants her head, appraising the wannabe-robber’s figure.

“You’re starving, aren’t you?” Emma whimpers pathetically. “I’ve got my lunch bag right behind the counter, in the fridge. Do you want it?” Emma glances back at the hostages on the floor before nodding briskly. Regina lowers her voice so the others won’t overhear. “So, let me guess. You’re a runaway. Or homeless. And you’re hungry. And so is your boyfriend. He’s older. He’s saved your ass plenty of times, and you guys would pull off small heists together. Robbing food stores when you got hungry, right? So, why are you here alone? Where is he?”

“Jail,” Emma mumbles, embarrassed.

“And you want to bail him out.” Emma nods. Neal wasn’t the nicest guy, but Regina was right. He had saved her ass plenty of times. So, when he asked her to bail him out, she agreed. “You deserve better, dear,” Regina sighs. “That’s all the cash I’ve got. $5,000 from all these windows. Is that enough?” Emma winces. This isn’t such a good idea anymore. Police are probably on their way by now.

“No, it’s not,” Emma says brusquely, trying to regain the upper hand that she never really had.

“I’ve got a proposition for you, okay? You put down the gun. I put all this money back. These people can all go, okay? And we all agree not to call cops. Then you and I will talk about you, and your future,” Regina says gently. The hostages nod eagerly from the floor.

“How do I know they won’t just turn me in?” Emma shouts worriedly.

“Because we will leave first, just you and me. They don’t know what you look like. They can’t do anything. And we’ll go somewhere alone, just you and me, okay? See Ashley, that girl on the floor? She’s got a baby to get home to, so why don’t we just go, you and me? Okay?” Emma glances back at the girl on the floor, no older than she is. 

“How do I know you won’t turn me in?” Emma asks quieter. But she lets Regina come out from behind the counter to stand next to her. Her grip on the gun loosens.

“Because I know what it’s like to be trapped in a corner, desperately seeking a way out. Come on, put the gun down, and let’s go figure out how to get you to a better place, okay?” Emma nods, leaving the gun on the counter, letting Regina take her hand and lead her out to her car in the back parking lot.

 

“Thank you,” Emma mumbles. “For making me lunch, and not turning me in, and letting me use your shower.”

“Anytime, dear. Are you still going to try and bail out your boyfriend? What did he do, anyway?”

“I’m not,” Emma says firmly. She doesn’t want to admit to Regina that he was in jail for sexually assaulting another girl. He was in jail because Emma wasn’t enough for him.

“Good. I have a better idea,” Regina smiles. Emma cants her head to the side, feeling exposed now that she had taken off her mask in the privacy of Regina’s apartment. “Come live with me.”

“Excuse me?” Emma stutters.

“I’m moving to Maine,” she says gesturing to the boxes stacked in the corner, waiting to be filled. “It can be a fresh start for you. Get away from that guy. Get a job. Sleep in a warm bed. Make friends. Live a better life.” And it feels selfish to say yes. Emma had just held a gun to this woman’s head because her life was so crappy. And now, here she was, being offered an infinitely better life. But Emma has always been selfish, and always been seeking something better.

“Okay,” she says softly, smiling, taking Regina’s outstretched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe this isn't precisely greed, but it was fun!


	4. Day 4: Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth: reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness.

“I don’t want to get up,” Regina moans into her girlfriend’s hair. Emma laughs beneath her, and the whole bed shakes with the sound.

“You’re the mayor,” Emma reminds her sleepily, rolling over to wrap her arms around Regina. Emma nuzzles her chin on top of Regina’s head.

“I know,” she whines, gripping Emma tighter. Emma pulls the blanket around their shoulders. “Why can’t someone else be mayor?” Emma just chuckles, knowing that Regina is too much of a control freak to relinquish control of her beloved town. She wanted the best for everyone, and she knew how to make it happen. “When do you have to get up?”

“I don’t,” Emma admits guiltily. “David’s working today, and Ruby.” Regina groans, but she knew Emma deserved it. She had worked a 72 hour shift because baby Neal had been sick, and David couldn’t leave. She deserved to sleep all day. But that didn’t mean Regina wasn’t jealous.

“I don’t want to do anything,” Regina groans. Emma just laughs, kissing the top of Regina’s head.

“Then don’t. I’m sure the town will survive if the mayor takes one day off.” Regina stops, considering this for a moment.

“I’m sure you’re right,” she agrees, sighing contentedly. “I’ll call my office later, let them know that I have officially declared today Town Lazy Day.”

“Happy Town Lazy Day, babe,” Emma chuckles, kissing Regina’s ear. Regina hits her for the nickname and yawns, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.


	5. Day 5: Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath: extreme anger (chiefly used for humorous or rhetorical effect)

 

“I swear to God, Miss Swan, if you don’t stop pressing that damn button, I’ll-” Regina hisses.

“You’ll what?  _ Madame Mayor _ ? You’ll punish me?” Emma shrieks. The moment she stops pressing the call button repeatedly, she paces. They had been on their way down to the basement of town hall when the lift suddenly stopped.

“Don’t, Emma,” Regina sighs, putting her head in her hands. “Don’t start with me right now.”

“I’m not starting anything. Am I ever the one to start anything? You are,” Emma retorts, speaking faster than normal, her pitch higher. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Regina seethes, grabbing Emma’s arm. “Don’t you  _ dare _ try and blame me for everything.”

“It’s not about trying! Have you looked around? Everything  _ is _ your fault! You and your damn curse screwed up my entire life! I was in the foster system, fucked over again and again,” Emma growls. Regina gulps, stepping back from Emma’s gaze. It had been two years since Emma arrived in their sleepy little town. She thought they were past all of that, the blaming, and the anger. But now, trapped in the elevator together, all of Emma’s anger, her pain, her pure, unadulterated  _ wrath _ was coming out, directed solely at Regina.

“Emma, we… I have apologized, time and time again for how my reckless, impetuous, cold hearted actions affected you. I have grown, I have changed. I have apologized, and you said you accepted my apology,” Regina says, her voice taut.

“Maybe I lied!” Emma shouts, her voice now a full two octaves higher. She paces, and Regina notices the spots of bright color on her cheeks, the sweat beading on her forehead.

“You don’t like enclosed spaces,” Regina sighs, as if this should explain everything. And it does, kind of.

“Don’t change the subject when I’m mad at you!” Emma shouts before going back to pacing, pressing the help button- or the open door button, or any button really- every time she comes close enough. So, basically constantly.

Emma continues to rant and rave. She screams at Regina, letting out all of her rage and frustration while they wait for someone to come help them. Regina really wishes she could understand where Emma was coming from, and be supportive, and let Emma yell at her to mask her fear. But Regina isn’t so patient, or kind, or wholesome. So, she ends up yelling back at Emma. When the firefighters finally get the doors open, Regina and Emma are nose to nose, red in the face from screaming at each other. Once freed from the small, metal box, they stormed off in opposite directions, Emma taking to her bug, Regina disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Emma whispers later that night, having called Regina on the phone.

“You could have just told me you didn’t like elevators. We could have taken the stairs, or something,” Regina sighs.

“You know I suck at communication, babe,” Emma groans.

“So you thought it was a better idea to attack me verbally?” Regina teases her secret girlfriend.

“Prepare to feel my wrath?” Emma says uncertainly. Regina flicks her wrists, letting the magic envelope her as she reappears in her girlfriend’s bedroom, on her bed, her lips practically next to Emma’s ear.

“Jesus, Regina!” Emma hisses, dropping the phone and jumping in surprise.

“You should be the one preparing to feel  _ my _ wrath,” Regina purrs. Emma grins, getting over her surprise, and kissing her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for days 6 and 7? I'm a little bit stuck thinking of situations...


	6. Day 6: Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy (verb): desire to have a quality, possession, or other desirable attribute belonging to (someone else).

There’s a beast in my belly.

I try to control him, but sometimes I just can’t. Every day, I have to watch them, and the beast roars. It can’t stand to watch them together, his arms draped all over her. They sit together in a booth at Granny’s, and it makes the beast angry; he roars. I know not to begrudge her happiness, in my head, and my heart. But the beast in my gut roars knowing that he is giving her happiness that I cannot.

Sometimes, I have to leave their presence, the beast roaring too loud. It wants her, and I don’t know how to keep reminding the beast that she is not mine to have, or to hold. I’ve tried to quell the roar with the images of her running in my head all night, imagining her fingers, her tongue, my mouth, my body. But this only makes the beast roar louder, clawing at my stomach to find release. 

I’ve started avoiding her, keeping just out of her reach when we must be in the same room. Never hostile, but never touching. The occasional contact sets the beast off for hours and hours on end, never ceasing. The beast is controlling my life, but I see no other solution.

She’s happy with him. She loves him. She’s made that abundantly clear. So, to satiate the beast, I found my ‘him’. And he is a nice distraction, but when he touches me, my eyes can only see her. But I keep him around, because maybe the beast will learn to like his flavor instead. It is taking the beast a while to adjust, but I keep at it.

She’s happy with him. She loves him. She’s made that abundantly clear. She’s gone to hell and back for him, fought demons, wicked witches, and curses. She’s made it abundantly clear what her choice is. She loves him so much, she’d probably burn up a sun just to get a chance to see him.

I try to be happy for him. I try to love my ‘him’. I try to forget the way she used to look at me, with passion, and intensity. I try. 

But I fail.

I want her.

I need her.

And I cannot quell the beast of envy knotting up my stomach.


	7. Day 7: Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride (noun): a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.

“Look at him, Regina!” Emma whispers, gripping Regina’s arm in her excitement. Her girlfriend just smiles.

“Our boy is growing up,” Regina sighs softly. She shifts in the uncomfortable seats in the school auditorium. She always loves watching Henry perform, whether it be in sports, or school, or, his most recent passion: the theater, but the auditorium really ought to be renovated soon.

“He’s so good!” Emma giggles.

“Shhh, dear, or they’ll kick us out,” Regina reminded her. The play, an original creation written by the ninth grade class, mostly Henry, wasn’t due to open until next week. But Emma and Regina had begged the teacher to let them watch one practice, so long as they stayed quiet, and hidden, so as not to distract the students.

“But look at him! He’s the star!” Emma pouts, pointing at Henry as he stood, delivering his monologue flawlessly. Emma beams. She may not have known him until he was ten, but it was still incredible to know that he was  _ her son _ . Emma looks over at Regina. Regina made him who he was. She raised him. He was  _ their son. _ Together. Emma’s nature, Regina’s nurture. The perfect combination.

“I’m just so proud of him,” Regina sighs softly, leaning back in her seat. Emma smiles, holding her hand, rubbing soft patterns on the back of her hand.

“Yeah,” Emma agrees, though she never takes her eyes off of Regina’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Swan Queen Week 2016!


End file.
